


Raccolta differenziata

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), The Devil's Rejects
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Ritirare la spazzatura non è un lavoro come gli altri. Soprattutto se si tratta di portare via i sacchi della famiglia Firefly.





	Raccolta differenziata

**Fandom** : La Casa dei 1000 Corpi – La casa del Diavolo

 **Titolo:** Raccolta differenziata

 **Rating:** Arancione

 **Personaggi/Pairing:** Baby Firefly, sullo sfondo Otis B. Driftwood e Captain Spaulding, nominati tutti gli altri.

 **Avvertimenti:** Violenza, sangue a fiumi, rimasugli di carne, linguaggio poco forbito. I flashback sono ambientati poco prima degli eventi visti in “La Casa dei 1000 Corpi”. Il resto, ovviamente, si svolge in contemporanea al finale de “La casa del Diavolo”.

**Note:** _In fondo._

**Raccolta differenziata**

_Ogni rifiuto ha il suo giorno di gloria_

(Da un dépliant esplicativo per la raccolta differenziata dei rifiuti della provincia di Trento)

“I Firefly non mi piacciono” borbotta Linus come tutte le settimane e Ricko si gratta la testa perché non ha voglia di starlo a sentire e men che meno di rispondergli.

Su, su, fino alla collina e poi a destra. Fine del giro. Poi tutta quella robaccia finirà in discarica. Quella dei Firefly, così come quella di tutti gli altri.

“Mi senti? Non mi piacciono. C’è roba strana nei loro sacchi.”

A Ricko invece i Firefly piacciono. Specialmente Baby-chiappe-d’oro. È tanto carina quando sculetta in quel modo provocante e poi gli mastica il suo chewing-gum a due centimetri dalla faccia e sa di fragola e gli fa venire certe voglie che Linus non può capire, perché Ricko sa per certo che Linus non ha ormoni.

“Niente roba strana. Rimasugli di cibo e spazzatura standard. Non credo che abbiano un tritarifiuti. E poi non dovremmo guardare nei sacchi. Lo sai che se ci beccano perdiamo il posto.”

“Puzza. Quella roba puzza. E assomiglia….”

“Non importa a cosa assomiglia. Che se la sbrighino allo smaltimento”

Ricko solleva la mano e fa ciao ciao a Baby che è ferma fuori dal cancello.

_Ciao, bambolina._

“Yu-uh!” cinguetta lei e a Ricko non frega davvero niente dei suoi rifiuti e di cosa siano composti. Perché Baby è bionda e bollente. Anche se Linus dice che odora di sangue secco.

+++

“ _Baby, porta fuori la spazzatura…”_

Eh, non è davvero il fottuto momento di pensarci. Non con il torace ridotto a un colabrodo e il sangue che le riempie la bocca e quell’urlo che le sale in gola e che quasi le fa dimenticare che sta morendo ma che prima porterà con sé un bel po’ di quei figli di puttana in divisa.

No, non è il momento di pensare a mamma, a mamma che è morta, no? Perché così ha detto quel pezzo di merda di Wydell. E allora non le dirà più che ci sono i rifiuti da portare fuori. Com’è che si chiamavano, quei due?

Linus e Ricko. Linus e Ricko, puntuali, tutte le settimane. Bravi ragazzi. Non hanno mai fiatato. Forse semplicemente non hanno mai capito. _Ciao ciao a Linus e Ricko._

La casa è bruciata. Niente più spazzatura. Niente più. Cambiate giro, Linus e Ricko. Di qui non si passa. Una casa di meno nella contea di Ruggsville. _Tiny…_ No, non è il caso di pensare neppure a Tiny.

“ _Non ne ho voglia, mamma. Mandaci Tiny.”_

“ _Ma lo sai che è timido, Baby.”_

 _O_ h, sì. Tiny che si vergognava della sua faccia. Povero Tiny. _Torneremo a prenderti…_

Chissà se sta ancora aspettando. Chissà dove se n’è andato a dormire, adesso che la casa non c’è più. Chissà se… ma Baby lo sa benissimo che Tiny è andato. Anche lui. Tra le fiamme, come tutto il resto. Come i sacchetti che non ha portato fuori perché non ha fatto in tempo, perché sono arrivati, perché li hanno costretti a fuggire e a lasciarsi dietro mamma e Tiny e Rufus… _E adesso, bang!, figli di puttana. Smaltite un po’ di piombo. E cazzo se fa male._

_+++_

“Questa è una rotula. Chi ti ha detto di buttare questa rotula? Hai idea di quante cose posso ancora farci con una rotula?”

E vai con Otis che si lamenta perché, se dipendesse da lui, conserverebbe tutto, anche se il cadavere che si tiene nel letto comincia davvero a puzzare, quindi mamma glielo farà sparire al più presto e poi ci sarà da litigare e non la smetteranno fino a quando Otis non sarà abbastanza stanco da decidere che forse è più pratico scendere giù in dispensa e fabbricarsene uno nuovo, di cadavere. Solo uno. Magari la brunetta con la voce acuta. Quella farebbe meglio a tacere per sempre. Tanto il Dr. Satana non si incacchierà di certo per una ragazzetta in meno.

Ma intanto Otis le agita davanti la rotula della discordia che ha visto sporgere dal sacco e mentre la agita sparge rifiuti ovunque.

_Toh. Che buffa quella mascella. Guarda. Quel ponte è fatto malissimo._

“Guarda che io non c’entro. Io mi limito a portare fuori la spazzatura. Se vuoi, tienitela. Tanto mamma la farà sparire al prossimo giro.”

E Otis se ne va borbottando, sbraitando, agitando l’osso e i brandelli di nervi, carne e pelle che ha ancora attaccati.

“Uff…” borbotta Baby raccogliendo quello che Otis ha lasciato fuoriuscire sul pavimento. E nel farlo un po’ di poltiglia nerastra le resta infilata sotto le unghie. C’è tempo per pulirle? No, proprio no. Passeranno a ritirare il sacco tra pochi minuti.

+++

Che sguardo fiero aveva Otis quando le ha passato la pistola. O la va o la spacca, fratello. E la spacca. La spacca decisamente. Baby lo sapeva. E chi se ne frega, chi se ne frega anche adesso. Adesso che Otis guida, e spara e sobbalza e sembra una marionetta impazzita mentre le pallottole lo sforacchiano come una torta di mele nel forno di mamma. E chissà se sente male. Perché Otis non sente mai male. Otis è forte. Uno stronzo, ma forte, e lei vuole bene a Otis. E se ne sta in silenzio e non dice nulla. Solo, continua a sparare anche se probabilmente è già morto. Perché nessuno può sopravvivere ridotto in quel modo, vero?

_Ah ah. Buffo. Magari gli si è incastrato il dito nel grilletto…_

_Bang!_

_Ciao, Otis. È stato bello conoscerti._

_+++_

“Ciaaaaaoooo! Questo è tutto quello che ho per voi oggi.”

Ricko e Linus. Gli ha chiesto i loro nomi un po’ di tempo fa. Ricko ha dei bei capelli a spazzola. Dritti dritti e color ruggine. Le farebbe piacere avere il suo scalpo. Prima o poi, quando Rufus avrà cinque minuti di tempo per aiutarla a far sparire la loro brutta camionetta…

Inutile chiedere a Otis. Farebbe un macello. E non la smetterebbe mai di lamentarsi. E poi, con Otis non è detto che lei riesca ad avere ciò che vuole.

_Eh, no. Se poi gli viene voglia di scuoiare Ricko perché ha bisogno di tende nuove per me non resterebbe niente._

“Sgocciola” dice Linus, e a lei Linus non interessa. Però è vero, il sacco sgocciola. Forse è bucato. Robaccia rosa-giallastra che sta sporcando tutti i ciottoli.

“Buttalo dietro, Baby.”

“Non ce la faccio a sollevarlo. Mi dai una mano, Ricko?”

E lui scodinzola subito fuori dal sedile del guidatore, la fa un sorrisone furbo e solleva tutto fiero i resti di Jack-Louise-Henry-e-Kathy.

“Ecco fatto dolcezza. E… ti ho portato un regalino. Lo vuoi?”

_Oh, che dolce._

“Cerrrrto…” gli risponde sbattendo le ciglia. Lei va matta per i regalini. Regalini, regalini, regalini…

E Ricko le ficca in mano una cassetta.

“Ascoltala e pensami.”

E Baby ci pensa. Ci pensa subito a quanto deve essere coriacea la sua pelle. Ci vuole un coltellaccio di quelli per sgozzare i maiali, niente di meno.

Al prossimo giro.

+++

Al prossimo giro. E poi se ne è dimenticata. Non ci ha pensato o semplicemente non gliene importava abbastanza. Però la cassetta sta girando nell’autoradio. E canta di uccelli che volano via liberi. Chissà perché Otis ha messo su proprio quella. Oh, insomma, può arrivarci perfino lei.

Non si torna indietro. Spazzatura, loro. Spazzatura anche gli altri. Quelli in divisa. Quelli che sparano. E papà urla. Urla come non lo ha mai sentito urlare. Ed è una maschera rossa. Papà vestito da clown che da piccola la faceva ridere. E Baby è contenta di averlo vicino.

_Ti voglio bene, papà._

Sputa sangue, papà. È tutto sangue, papà.

_Va bene. Arriviamo, cani. Spazzatura. Schifo qui e lì schifo qui e lì schifo._

Qualcuno di loro cade e Baby ride. Perché andare all’inferno dopo aver sprecato troppi proiettili non è una cosa bella.

_Mamma, mi aspetti? Rufus? Tiny? Nonno?_

Baby urla. “Figli di puttana!” E stavolta le viene bene. Ed è buffo che chiudendo gli occhi si veda davanti le facce di Linus e Ricko ed è ancora più buffo il pensiero che avranno vomitato la colazione quando il Tg ha mostrato il ‘contenuto’ di casa Firefly.

_La mia casa non c’è più… ma adesso è davvero ora di andare._

_+++_

Quei tre luridi bastardi assassini li hanno fatti penare prima di lasciarci le penne. Tre dei suoi ragazzi sono rimasti sull’asfalto, altri cinque sono feriti gravemente. Lo sceriffo Lynch si chiede come possano tre esseri insignificanti come quelli avere causato tanto danno. Una cosa è certa: se li ricorderanno per un pezzo in tutto lo stato. Che schifo…

“Credevo di non riuscire più a stupirmi di quanto in basso potesse scivolare un essere umano” commenta Rydell al suo fianco. Ci vuole un discreto pelo sullo stomaco per starsene lì a guardare i cadaveri ridotti in poltiglia che occupano l’automobile.

_Fine del viaggio, bastardi…_

Lynch ha voglia di fumare. Solo quello. Le autoambulanze stanno portando via i feriti, ci sono rapporti da stendere ed è arrivata perfino la tv. Prima che si mettano a riprendere quel gran macello c’è una cosa da fare assolutamente.

“Rydell, muoviti” dice osservando le facce contorte di quel che resta della famiglia Firefly. “Fai portare via questa spazzatura."

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie, Rob Zombie. Grazie per avere inventato i Firefly.
> 
> Probabilmente negli anni '70 la raccolta differenziata dei rifiuti era ben lungi a venire. Probabilmente i Firefly non farebbero la raccolta differenziata neppure oggi e neanche se vivessero in una delle nostre città. Chiamatela licenza poetica.
> 
> Tanto per sottolinearlo, io amo “The Devil's Rejects” più di quanto non ami “The House of 1000 Corpses”. Ma non è così per tutti?
> 
> Gli assassini seriali più brutti, sporchi e cattivi della storia che vanno a morire (non proprio... stiamo tutti aspettando Three from Hell per essere lietamente rassicurati) in quel modo epico, come manco Butch Cassidy e Sundance Kid (o Thelma e Louise; fate voi). E si finisce per tifare per loro. Detto questo, preferirei non incontrare mai Captain Spaulding, Otis o Baby in un vicolo. Ma sempre meglio loro di Leatherface. O no?


End file.
